


BEGIN AGAIN

by Greyackleswinchester



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyackleswinchester/pseuds/Greyackleswinchester
Summary: Jensen no ha tenido una vida facil pero lo ha dado todo por su hija, Jared perdio a la mujer de su vida quedando solo al cuidado de sus hijos ¿que pasa cuando estos dos se encuentren y se enamoren?  ¿podran tener su final feliz?





	1. Prólogo

 Jensen se encontraba con ese pequeño bebe en sus brazos, con todo el mundo encima, vestido de negro, presenciando el entierro de su mejor amiga, la madre de su hija, la que debería estar disfrutando sus primeros días siendo madre.

Pero la vida era cruel y se la había llevado dando a luz, dejándolo a el cuidando de una pequeña cuando apenas y podía cuidarse de el mismo, en ese instante el dolor de perder a su mejor amiga lo destruía, pero el hecho de estar a cargo de un ser humano lo aterraba. ¿Qué podía hacer un hombre gay de 21 años sin trabajo y sin haber podido terminar la universidad con una pequeña? 

Pero por primera vez debía que mantenerse fuerte, por Danneel que ahora estaba en el cielo y por su hija.

**

Jared llegaba del entierro de su esposa, aun no podía creer que se había ido, que no volveria a escucharla ni verla, observaba a sus hijos dormir en sus camas, sus amados thomas y shep… tenia que ser fuerte por ellos y por la promesa a su esposa, sonrió al recordarla, siempre formaría parte de el.

Habían tenido dos hijos hermosos y eso era suficiente para poder luchar y ser feliz, había tenido una buena vida con ella, y al verla partir con una sonrisa en su rostro lo hacia sentir en paz.

La hizo feliz y eso era lo que contaba.

Ahora a empezar otra vez.

 


	2. CAPITULO 1

 4 años después

Jared se encontraba buscando a sus hijos, estaba desesperado, se había distraído comprando unas paletas en el parque dejándolos en los juegos y cuando había vuelto su mirada ya no los encontraba, no podía creer lo descuidado que había sido, fue entonces que una voz lo sacó de su angustia.

\- disculpa, estos pequeños de aquí ¿son tus hijos? 

Jared volteó y los miro, abrazandolos sin fijarse en el dueño de la voz – no vuelvan a desaparecer de esa manera, me asustaron – dijo con desesperación.

\- lo sentimos, es que nos fuimos a jugar con Justice, estaba sola – contestó Thomas.

Entonces Jared recordó que había alguien mas – gracias por traerlos a mi – le dijo, fue entonces que se fijo en el hombre frente a el y juro que jamas había visto a un hombre mas… perfecto.

Esa era la palabra que podría definirlo.

Ojos verde esmeralda, blanco con pecas que lo hacían ver adorable, unos labios que… wow, no había palabras y no era bajo, si más que él, era difícil encontrar a alguien de su altura pero simplemente el hombre era… hermoso.

\- disculpa, es que se entretuvieron con mi hija… - se disculpó el rubio.

\- oh no, ellos fueron los traviesos aunque… bueno, parece que se han entendido muy bien

Expreso al ver como sus hijos decidieron ignorarlos e irse a los juegos a divertirse juntos, el hombre asintió.

\- asi parece ser

\- emm… Jared, mi nombre es Jared Padalecki 

\- Jensen Ackles

Se presentó y le sonrió, Jared no se podía entender, el sabía que era bisexual, había tenido dos relaciones con hombres antes de conocer a Genevieve y casarse con ella, se había enamorado y jamas volvió a mostrar ningun interés en ningun hombre o mujer cuando la conocio pero ahora, cuatro años después de su partida, por primera vez, se sentía atraído por otra persona y ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Ese hombre era una real belleza y parecía también una buena persona.

\- ¿nos sentamos? Dudo que nuestros hijos quieran irse aun – le ofreció amablemente el ojiverde, Jared asintió emocionado por conocer mas a ese hombre.

\- ¿eres de aquí? – le preguntó queriendo iniciar conversación.

\- asi es, bueno, nací en Texas, pero a los 16 me vine a vivir aquí a Vancouver

\- wow, que coincidencia yo también soy de Texas, me vine a vivir aca cuando me casé

\- ¿Dónde está tu esposa? – le preguntó, pero Jared solo sonrió con nostalgia.

\- murió hace unos años

\- oh, lamento oír eso

El castaño solo negó con la cabeza – descuida, ella está en un mejor lugar, además de alguna manera ya me había acostumbrado a la idea, ella tenía un problema en su corazón… solo era cuestión de tiempo, aunque aún así duela, ella merecía descansar – le contó honestamente.

\- es una lastima pero bueno, al menos tienes dos hermosos hijos que siempre te harán sentir cerca de ella

\- eso es cierto, y tu… ¿esposa, novia?

Jensen negó con la cabeza – la madre de mi hija era… solamente mi mejor amiga, es una historia larga pero, ella quería embarazarse, quería ser madre, nunca comprendí porque su deseo tan de repente pero ella siempre estuvo conmigo asi que cuando me pidió que le ayudará acepté, lamentablemente murió dando a luz – le contó, decidió sincerarse como el castaño lo había hecho con él.

\- oh, lo siento mucho… aunque quizá esto no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿Por qué tu? Es decir… porque decidió que fuera algo asi en lugar de buscar una pareja

Pudo ver como Jensen se puso nervioso – oh, bueno, si es algo difícil no tienes por qué contarme, descuida, yo y mi curiosidad – se disculpó.

\- no se si esto te vaya a agradar o no, soy gay y era su mejor amigo, le pareció algo mas sencillo que estar esperando o buscando

\- oh, ya veo… y no, no me desagrada, descuída

\- ¿seguro? No a muchos les agradamos, a pesar del año en que estamos

Jared le sonrió – oh vamos, a mí no me importa, se nota que eres una buena persona y, además, un padre excepcional, ni siquiera estaba en tus planes cuidar de ella ¿no? En cambio, aquí estas unos años después trayendo a esa pequeña a un parque, que más da lo demás – le aseguró con una sonrisa.

\- gracias, es genial encontrar personas que piensen así, eres la primera en mucho tiempo

La sonrisa que el hombre le dedico fue sumamente hermosa para el pensamiento de Jared. Los tres pequeños se acercaron y entonces Thomas habló.

\- papi, ¿podemos invitar a Justice y a su papá a cenar en la casa? 

Jared se sorprendió por la idea pero le pareció muy buena – por mi no hay problema, ¿Qué dices Jensen? – le preguntó esperanzador el castaño.

\- si, vamos papi – pidió la pequeña rubia.

\- emmm… ¿no es mucha molestia? 

\- por supuesto que no, casi siempre solo somos nosotros tres, será agradable tener compañía

Jensen asintió seguido de cargar a su hija – bien, vamos entonces – le contestó algo consternado con la situación.

\- bien, vamos campeones, a la camioneta ¿traes coche, Jensen?

\- no, vinimos a pie

\- bien, entonces vengan con nosotros, la casa queda un poco retirada

Y ambas familias subieron al coche, sin saber lo que traería este encuentro.


	3. CAPITULO 2

 Jensen estaba impresionado por la casa del castaño, era bastante grande y estaba en una de las colonias mas renombradas de la ciudad, hacía bastante tiempo que no visitaba un lugar asi.

\- pasen, están en su casa – les dijo abriendo la puerta, la niña fue rápidamente detrás de los dos pequeños Padalecki, yendo rápido al patio.

\- Justice no corras

\- déjala Jensen, supongo que siempre está sola ¿no?

\- si… bueno, ella es la única y, además, en donde vivo no hay niños

El castaño asintió, comprendiendo y queriendo saber mas sobre la vida de los Ackles, se dirigieron a la cocina y se decidieron por preparar pasta con albóndigas, ambos cocinando en un principio en silencio hasta que Jared quiso romperlo.

\- ¿trabajas, Jensen?

\- emmm si desde hace tiempo

\- ¿en dónde?

\- un restaurante, soy mesero del Black – dijo con un sonrojo, si bien era un trabajo digno, el estar en una casa como aquella no podía sentirse un poco avergonzado, era claro que a Jared le sobraba el dinero.

\- oh, ya he ido a ese lugar, pero nunca te había visto

\- fue hace poco que empecé, trabajaba en otro, pero hubo un cambio en la administración y algunos no corrimos con suerte

Jared asintió, comprendiendo - ¿y tú? – escuchó al rubio preguntar.

\- mi familia tiene una cadena de bancos, yo solo me encargo un poco de los problemas o asuntos legales que se lleguen a dar, soy licenciado, pero desde la muerte de mi esposa me dedique totalmente a mis hijos, ya solo me llaman cuando es algo difícil o complicado

\- ya entiendo, la verdad me sorprendió tu casa

\- lo se, algo grande solo para nosotros ¿no? – le dijo riendo, Jensen pensó que todas las personas que tenían tanto dinero eran alzadas, lo sabía por experiencia propia pero ahora se daba cuenta que no era así.

\- alguna vez yo viví en una asi… las cosas cambian bastante con el tiempo

Jensen habló sin darse cuenta, Jared pudo ver fácilmente el dejo de tristeza tanto en su voz como en su mirada, pero decidió no comentar nada, si Jensen quería contárselo lo haría.

\- bien, ya quedo… niños a comer – gritó el mas alto.

**

Una vez que la cena terminó, Jensen se disculpó pues tenía que irse – muchas gracias por la cena y, sobre todo, la compañía, pero mañana debo trabajar temprano – les explicó mientras tomaba de la mano a su hija.

\- descuida Jensen, comprendo, gracias por acompañarnos y… bueno, me gustaría tener tu teléfono, creo que podemos ser grandes amigos

\- eeh… por supuesto

Ambos intercambiaron números y Jensen entonces salió de la casa pero entonces Jared comprendió algo – espera Jen… te llevo – le ofreció.

\- oh no, ya son demasiadas molestias

\- no es ninguna, como bien dices ya es tarde y no me gustaría que les pasara nada

Jensen no tuvo otra mas que aceptar, todos subieron a la camioneta y el ojiverde le fue indicando como llegar a su hogar, después de veinte minutos llegaron a un edificio de departamentos.

\- es aquí, muchas gracias – dijo bajando del coche con la niña en brazos ya que se había quedado dormida en el camino.

\- no es nada Jen, y espero seguir viéndote, me agrado pasar la tarde contigo y tu pequeña

El rubio se sonrojo ante las palabras y con una tímida sonrisa asintió – lo mismo digo, tus hijos son adorables y tu muy amable, me encantará seguirnos frecuentando – una vez dicho esto, entró al edificio y Jared tuvo clara una cosa.

Le encantaba hacerlo sonrojar.

**

Jensen no dejaba de pensar en la sonrisa de Jared desde que se había ido a acostar, en verdad tenía mucho tiempo que no conocía a nadie tan agradable como él, estaba sorprendido con su forma de ser, se dio cuenta que tenía una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro pero no le importó, había sido un buen dia, además que su hija se había divertido y había hecho dos buenos amigos.

Se quedó dormido escuchando la dulce risa de Jared en su cabeza.

Con el paso de los días ambas familias se siguieron frecuentando, los niños se habían vuelto inseparables, Jensen estaba feliz de ver a su hija tan alegre, el sabía que se había sentido sola, con el trabajando la mitad del día y ella quedándose al cuidado de la vecina quien no tenía hijos debía ser difícil para la pequeña, sin embargo, últimamente tenía que doblar turnos, debía dos meses de renta y además, pronto Justice tendría que entrar al pre escolar.

\- ¿tienes problemas, Jensen? Te noto estresado

\- yo… bueno, lo normal, deudas – contestó retraído, no le agradaba contar sus problemas económicos a nadie.

Jared lo miró preocupado – puedes contarme, yo… soy bueno escuchando y en serio Jen, no te juzgaré – le aseguró con una sonrisa.

\- yo… no pude terminar la universidad, asi que no pude encontrar muy buenos trabajos y con Justice a mi cuidado simplemente no… es difícil, la amo y créeme no me arrepiento de cuidar de ella, solo creo que, no se cómo podré mantenerla Jared, pronto se viene la escuela y apenas tengo para la renta y a veces ni siquiera eso 

Jared se sintió mal por él, quería ofrecerle ayuda pero no sabía si eso ofendería de alguna manera al rubio, entonces sin pensarlo puso su mano encima de la del ojiverde quien lo miró sorprendido por la acción.

\- todo estará bien, ya lo verás Jen, has llegado hasta aquí con ella, eres su padre y podrás superarlo, confía en ti

\- ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? – preguntó de repente el rubio.

\- ¿Por qué no lo sería? Eres increíble Jen y por eso… mira, solo quiero que lo consideres, puedo ayudarte, me refiero a… darte el dinero que necesites

Jensen se quiso separar negando, pero el castaño no le permitió soltarse – tómalo como un préstamo si quieres ¿si? Pero no te niegues, como puedes ver el dinero no es problema para mi y si puedo usarlo para ayudarte, me encantaría hacerlo siempre y cuando tu me lo permitas – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, esperanzado en que el pecoso aceptara.

Este se quedó en silencio, pensativo, no se sentía muy cómodo con el ofrecimiento, pero conocía a Jared, al menos hasta ahora y sabia lo noble y generoso que era, asi que decidió dejar su orgullo de lado y aceptar su ofrecimiento.

\- esta bien, pero te por seguro que te lo devolveré

\- no tengo ninguna duda de eso Jen

Ambos se miraron de una manera dulce pero intensa, Jensen podía sentir a su corazón latir como loco, Jared se estaba transformando en alguien sumamente importante en su vida y eso le preocupaba, porque empezaba a creer que se estaba enamorando de él y ese podría ser un error fatal, ya que era claro que el hombre era heterosexual.

Jared estaba completamente atrapado por Jensen, lo había aceptado desde el principio, estaba enamorado de ese hombre tímido y adorable, y no iba a retrasarse más, quería que Jensen lo supiera, aunque lo rechazara en el peor de los casos pero quería que lo supiera.


	4. CAPITULO 3

Jensen llevaba a Justice a su primer dia de escuela, se sorprendio de ver a Jared en la entrada de esta.

\- hola, Justice me pidió que viniera… espero no te moleste – le explico Jared.

\- oh, no te preocupes… asi que le pediste a Jared que viniera ¿eh?

La pequeña se sonrojo – es que todos vienen con sus dos papas y yo solo tengo uno y no quería que te sintieras solo, papi – le dijo la niña, Jensen se sorprendio por sus palabras y le dio un beso en la frente, Jared los miro con ternura.

\- estoy bien, gracias por pensar en mi Justice, ahora anda, despídete de Jared y ve a tu escuela

\- si! – expreso y se dirigio a Jared, este le dejó un beso en la mejilla y entonces la niña se fue acompañada de una maestra.

\- gracias por venir y por… todo, sin ti no hubiera podido inscribirla

\- descuida, lo hice porque quise

\- lo se pero aun asi… gracias y quisiera de alguna manera pagártelo aunque por ahora no sea con dinero

Jared lo miró pensativo, quizá esa era su oportunidad – bien, hay una manera – le contesto con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- emmm… claro, la que sea

\- esta noche mi hermana cuidara a mis hijos, le encantan y podría también cuidar a Justice siempre y cuando tu aceptes cenar conmigo

Jensen no se esperaba esa invitación, en otra situación pensaría que lo estaba invitando a una cita pero probablemente solo se trataba de una salida de amigos, asi que pensando que se lo debía…

\- claro, me parece una idea genial

\- bien, entonces a las 8 nos vemos en mi casa ¿te parece?

\- si, muy bien

**

Después de dejar a los niños con la hermana de Jared ambos iban en la camioneta directo a un restaurante que estaba en la orilla de una alguna, era al aire libre, bastante bonito pensaba Jensen al llegar, entonces noto como la mesa escogida para ellos estaba de alguna manera adornada de un modo un tanto romántico, ya no podía quedarse callado.

\- emm… Jared

\- dime ¿sucede algo?

\- bien, espero no arruinar las cosas o ser demasiado directo pero… tu sabes, soy gay y bueno, no quisiera mal interpretar algunas señales, un lugar asi y una mesa asi me haría pensar que esto es…

\- ¿una cita? – contesto Jared con una sonrisa traviesa.

Jensen lo miro con un gran sonrojo en el rostro – yo… si – finalmente dijo.

\- bien, entonces yo seré igual de directo… Jensen ¿querrías aceptar una cita conmigo?

\- ¿Qué? 

Jared se acerco a puso sus manos en las mejillas del ojiverde – Jensen… te invite a salir no como amigos, sino como una cita ¿Qué dices? – el rubio sentía como le faltaba el aire al tener al mas alto tan cerca de él.

\- c-claro, si… me gustaría

\- bien, vamos a sentarnos

Ambos ocuparon su respectivo lugar y leyeron la carta, Jensen estaba sumamente nervioso, había pasado mucho tiempo, años desde que había salido con alguien, y ahora estaba ahí en una cita con el hombre más perfecto que había conocido y que hasta hace unos instantes creía heterosexual. El mesero llegó y ambos pidieron, ya sin las cartas de por medio ambos se miraron, Jensen no sabia que hacer.

\- creo que debemos hablar de esto ¿no? 

\- yo… lo siento Jared pero es que… estuviste casado y bueno, yo nunca imagine que podrías estar interesado en mi de esta manera

Jared le sonrió y tomo las manos del rubio entre las suyas, acción que tomo totalmente desprevenido al ojiverde – Jen, me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te vi… y sobre mi orientación, bueno… no me agradan las etiquetas, pero creo que podría decirse que soy bisexual, aunque hace demasiado que ningún hombre me atraía, hasta que te conocí en ese parque, lo considero uno de los mejores días de mi vida – le confesó, el pecoso estaba sin habla después de esas palabras.

\- yo… yo no se que decir

\- no digas nada, con verte sonrojar es suficiente, te ves adorable

Jensen sonrió tímido ante el halago – es solo que es tan inesperado, es decir, me gustas…era imposible que no me gustaras solo supongo te creía fuera de mi alcance – le confesó afianzando el agarre de sus manos.

\- ya ves que no, estoy completamente rendido a tus pies, Ackles

\- creo que estoy algo lento en esto… hace demasiado tiempo que no tengo una pareja

\- ¿en serio?

\- si… años, incluso antes de Justice, la única relación que he tenido no termino muy bien y bueno, no ha habido la oportunidad pero quizá era necesario

\- ¿necesario? ¿para que? – preguntó confundido el castaño.

\- para conocerte a ti

Jared se sorprendio por eso, Jensen nunca decía ese tipo de cosas, pero ahora se ponía a pensar que quizá no lo hacia por respeto, ya que el pensaba que jamas seria correspondido.

\- me alegra entonces, porque escúchame Jen, no pienso dejarte ir

\- no quiero que lo hagas – le respondió aun timido pero al mismo tiempo seguro, Jared era lo mejor que le ha pasado en mucho tiempo y no lo iba a arruinar.

**

Después de cenar, Jared había invitado a Jensen a caminar por la laguna, este aceptó, aun emocionado por lo que estaba sucediendo, en medio del camino el mas alto tomo su mano para caminar juntos, Jensen solo le sonrió dándole a entender que estaba cómodo de esa manera.

 

\- gracias por todo esto Jared… gracias por estar en mi vida – dijo, tenia esas palabras guardadas en el pecho desde casi el primer dia que pasaron juntos y ahora, tenia la seguridad de poder decírselas.

Jared se detiene y se para frente al mas bajo – y quiero seguirlo estando por mucho tiempo Jen, asi que… - el rubio lo miro extrañado cuando Jared comenzó a caminar alejándose de el, entonces escucho que le gritaba que cerrara los ojos, Jensen obedeció, nervioso y ansioso por lo que fuera que estuviera planeando el castaño. Fueron solo un par de minutos cuando sintió la presencia de Jared a su lado.

\- bien, abre los ojos

Jensen los abrió encontrándose con un ramo de rosas bastante grande, eran rojas y amarillas, con un cartelito pequeño entre ellas con una pregunta…

“¿Quieres ser mi novio?”

Jensen lo miro con sorpresa, Jared solo le sonreía dulcemente, el rubio tomo las flores y se acercó al mas alto, uniendo sus labios, una acción que el castaño no se esperaba en lo absoluto, Jensen tenía el ramo en un brazo y la otra mano estaba en el cuello de Jared profundizando asi el beso que este correspondió o mas pronto que su conmocionada mente le permitió, ambos dejando fluir sus sentimientos en ese primer beso de muchos que vendrían, esperaban ambos. Jensen se separó sin dejar de sonreir.

\- ¿puedo tomar eso como un “si”? – preguntó Jared.

\- por supuesto, te quiero Jay

El castaño sonrió ampliamente por el diminutivo – y yo a ti Jen, como no pensé volvería a querer a nadie – le  dijo para después abrazarlo.

Había sido una cita inolvidable.


End file.
